buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea '''is one of the eight Omni Lords, coming from Dungeon World. Due to not being able to return to his native world, he decided to live as a human under the alias Kiri Hyoryu'. As Kiri, Miserea repeatedly manipulated his own memories in order to blend with human society for centuries, with Aide of the Water Lord, Stein Blade Joker as his buddy monster and guide. He is voiced by Aimi Terakawa (Japanese) and Hannah Dickinson (English). Name His surname "Hyoryu" (氷竜) can translate to "'Ice''' Dragon", a reference to his deck being Ice themed and his colder personality after obtaining a Dark Core. "Kiri" (キリ) comes from kanji "霧" which means "Mist". Appearance Miserea has light, aqua colored hair with bangs that cover his left eye, one lock moved to the side so that his right eye is seen as Kiri. He has fair skin, lilac eyes and is about a head or so shorter than Gao. Kiri wears matching pants and a long sleeved jacket of light blue and darker blue. He also wears darker and lighter blue shoes. After obtaining a Dark Core, he wears his jacket over his shoulders like a cape, revealing a white shirt with 2 blue stripes, a collar and 2 wristbands on each arm all dark blue colored, and his haircut covers his right eye instead. When he regains his memories as Miserea, his haircut too covers his right eye, but he now gains 3 "horns" on his head and has a different outfit. Personality Miserea has a rather cold and distant personality. He keeps a scowl which he keeps at nearly all times and rarely ever loses his composure. In order to continue blending with human society, he had to constantly keep moving away thus was unable to keep any of his friends. His biggest fear became being forgotten by others, as he had become used to abandoning those around him and eventually forget them. Because of this, he became very shy and had many self-confidence issues as Kiri. He often talks in low tone and has a low opinion of himself. When Kiri meets Gao and is introduced to Buddyfight, he became positive and fascinated with the game. But, immediately after winning his first fight he was confronted by Rouga Aragami, who stated that winning is everything, although at first Kiri didn't think much about it he did remember. As Gao continued to become stronger, Kiri realized his own lack of strength and slowly became more and more obsessed with winning and terrified of losing. He feared that Gao would forget about him if he remained weak. His lack of confidence lead to him agreeing to go to Sengoku Academy to become stronger, which in turn lead to him becoming one of Kyoya Gaen's targets. When Kiri realized he still can't win despite his continuous efforts, added with several offers to use a Dark Core, he eventually breaks down and accepts a Dark Core Deck Case. When Kiri obtained a Dark Core, he regained several fragments of his real personality as Miserea, such as his cold attitude and tendency to act alone, though he still can accept and request help from others such when the situation calls for it. He continues to hold respect for Rouga, which he commented about during the Gaen cup. After the Dark Core was destroyed, Kiri felt guilty over his actions and became hesitant to play Buddyfight again in fear of hurting others. When his memory returned, Miserea found it surprising that Gao would truly consider him a friend, as he had caused Gao a lot of problems. He then told Joker that he was glad that he became human, even though he has no family, no siblings but now lots of friends. Misera can become somewhat sadistic when buddyfighting, often calmly taunting his opponents with a cold confident smirk. He once tricked Zanya into believing he had the upper hand only to then beat him by using Zanya's own tactics against him. In addition, his main strategy with both Legend World and Dungeon world revolves around leaving the opponent weakened and completely powerless but still alive, then watch them struggle desperately which he seems to enjoy. Anime Biography Miserea was one of the Omni Lords who sealed Yamigedo thousands of years ago. Not being able to return to Dungeon World, he decided to live as a human. In order to do this, he manipulated his memories in order to forget his status as a Monster and make himself believe that he has a family. Whenever he began doubting that he was a human, he once again manipulated his memories and left under the excuse of "moving away because his father was transferred" in order to prevent any suspicions from those around him. His servant Ice Blade, Joker followed him and assisted him over ther centuries, helping him keep his identity secret so he could live as a normal human until the time to fight Yamigedo again came. Season 1 Kiri was first seen being bullied and force to give away Buddyfight cards, but is rescued by Gao Mikado. When Kiri is transferred to Gao's class, he follows Gao all day long until Gao offers to take Kiri to Castle Store so he can learn Buddyfighting. Kiri fights against the Castle Store Manager using a Trial Deck 2: Savage Steel and manages to win with Armorknight Black Drake.Kiri joins Gao's friend circle and becomes part of Team Balle du Solei as an analyst during the ABC cup. After the tournament he shares what he's learned so far, impressing everyone with detailed analysis of the various Worlds and their different attributes and strategies. Kiri fights against Tetsuya Kurodake during a cruiser party using his improved Danger World deck with Black Drake as his Buddy. Kiri shows strong determination to win and strong skills, but ultimately loses. He is seen disappointed at the result of the fight while looking at his deck, meanwhile Kyoya Gaen suggests Kiri as a candidate for the Dark Core. After seeing Gao fight Kazane Fujimiya and win, Kiri begins to wander the streets wondering that if Gao keeps getting stronger and stronger, he might abandon him for being weak. Then when he almost throws his deck in frustration, Rouga returns, confronting him and asks if he wants to get stronger. Kiri takes him up on his offer and rides off with him to Sengoku Academy, which led Paruko Nanana, who witnessed this, to believe he was kidnapped and ran off to tell Gao and the others. During the Sengoku vs Aibo Academy 5 to 5 Match Kiri is approached by Sofia Sakharov and offers him a Dark Core, but is interrupted by Gao and later scolded by Rouga. Shosetsu Kirisame showed concern over Rouga's interest on Kiri. After Aibo wins the Match Rouga lets Kiri return to Aibo. During a typical party at Gao's house Kiri requests a match against him where he reveals Asmodai's Armorknight form Kiri had requested earlier, but he loses anyway which terribly hurts his already weak confidence. Asmodai then points out that Kiri should try using various worlds like Gao is doing. With Gao's help Kiri pulls a Demon Wolf, Fenrir card which he used as base to build a Legend World deck and figures out a combo to bring out Fernir. Later, Kiri finds out that his father has been transferred, and thus is forced to change schools. Without telling anyone, Kiri then tries to prove his worth to Kazane in a Buddyfight, and he tests his recently-made deck and skillfuly excutes his combo. Though Fernir's attack is easily negated. Kiri loses yet again after his match against Kazane, scattering his confidence further. Kiri Unaware that, Davide Yamazaki was watching the match. The next day Kiri is eventually revealed to everyone to be moved away, as he walks to his new school he is approached by Davide. Kiri was repeatedly bullied in his new school, Fumiya Daini Elementary and his Fernir card is taken away by Inaba, but then he is given a Dark Core from Davide and obtains a new Buddy, Ice Blade, Joker. Using his new powers, Kiri beats Inaba and becomes infamous and feared ,and regains his Demon Wolf, Fenrir. He sends a letter to Gao inviting him to a Buddyfight while pretending to be his old self. When Gao arrives he is shocked to see Kiri's changes and his Dark Core, he accepts the challenge but declares that if he wins Kiri must abandon the Dark Core. Gao narrowly manages to defeat Kiri after which Davide appears and takes Kiri away while declaring he was never his friend in a mood that tells he hates Gao. Kiri is later seen having taken the alias "Grim Reaper" and begins attacking fighters with Core Deck Cases and buddies, stealing them after he beats them. When Gao and Zanya attempt to catch "Reaper", Zanya is ambushed by "Reaper" who forces him into a fight. Though Zanya reduces "Reaper"'s life to 1 and his victory appears to be guaranteed, "Reaper" wins by calling Fenrir with Gleipnir and 2 Ice Blade Jokers. Gao and Tasuku arrive to see "Reaper" take away Tsukikage and Zanya's core gadget, and when Gao notices Ice Blade Joker he realizes that "Reaper" is Kiri, and Joker and Kiri escape with Zanya's Buddy Monster and his deck. As Gao and Tasuku draw closer to the hideout of Disaster located close to the Photon Metal mines, Kiri as "Reaper" attempts to prevent facing Gao by entering a room. With Rouga's help, Gao finds Kiri in this room and the two have a Buddyfight. As the fight goes on, Kiri reveals that he left and joined Disaster because he felt weak, alone, and not worthy enough to be like Gao. Gao then counters that by explaining that he is not alone because Buddyfight requires two players to play and that he has to be himself. Kiri's mask breaks as he loses the match with Gao, and he falls into a comma. He is then hospitalized at Chotokyo General Hospital. In episode 51 Kiri finally woke up while watching Kyoya talk about Dark Cores on TV. He then returned to Elf Kabala requesting a new Dark Core and a replacement for Joker and when Jin intercepted his attention, Joker froze him. Kabala lead him to the dimensional arenas to pick a new buddy, but then Joker freezes Kabala and Kiri reveals that he was just pretending to be allied with Disaster and his real goal was to save the buddy monsters. Jack trusted him and decided to join him. The real Jin appears showing that the frozen one was just Yamigitsune and that he was aware of Kiri's true intentions and helps him and Joker to escape, Jin tells him that he had his share of bad things too and if some is lost within the Disaster Force, he believes he/she could find the light again. Then they released the buddy monsters in the bamboo forest. Kiri appears at the Gaen Cup with Jack and Tasukus previous Core Gadget to interrupt Gao's argument with Sofia and Tasuku and tries to convince Tasuku to leave Disaster, but fails even when Jack talks to him. Later he entrusts Gao with Jack and reminds him that everyone around is helping him. He joined the Buddy Police when they were investigating Disaster's base and volunteered to investigate what's trying to cross a dimensional portal. After a while him and Joker were forced to escape and warned everyone that it's no one is safe from what is in the portal. He and the Buddy Police try to warn everyone about what Kiri saw in the portal: an army of Darkness Dragon World monsters ready to invade the Earth. They try to confront Kyoya for being responsible for the invasion, but Kyoya tricks the world into believing that he's planning to combat the invasion. The night before Gao and Kyoya's fight he requests Tasuku to help him combat the invasion. The next day they go to destroy the portal generator, but are blocked by Davide and Magoroku, who they are forced to fight. Using their Future Force, they swiftly take down Death Ruler, Gallows and Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon, but then realize that they were just stalling and the portal opens. As they watch worried, Sofia suddenly appears and attacks them with Star Bow, Artemis Arrow, hitting Kiri and forcing Tasuku to face her alone. Kiri appears to be fine, however, managing to pull the arrow out of his shoulder, but is incapacitated for the rest of the fight. He along with Joker, Tasuku, and Takihara then watched as Gao confronted Kyoya about his actions, but didn't say anything when Gao forgives Kyoya and offers him his friendship. Season 2 Kiri briefly appeared when Suzuha warned the world about the threat of the Hundred Demons. He seemed to react to Suzuha's theory of some humans being Omni Lords in their previous lives. Some time later he began experiencing strange memories and felt an unknown monster nearby, but tried to ignore it. Having found reports about this, the Buddy Police youth sent Gao to investigate. While being attacked by Sofia and "Ges Shido", Rouga came to his rescue, only for him to find it suspicious that Kiri could somehow talk on the phone when there was no reception. Joker then reluctantly revealed the truth about Kiri; his real identity is the Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea. Having recovered his memories and powers, Miserea defeated the Hundred Demons, but still couldn't go with Gao yet because he had grown too used to being a human. Sometime later Miserea was trying to slowly regain his memories so the reminder that he's lost countless friends over the millenias doesn't hurt much, however Davide interrupted and forcefully reactivated all his memories. With his memories unsealed, Joker returns to his original form. Davide and Kiri soon begin a Buddyfight but Kiri is affected by his painful memories. However he is able to overcome them and win the fight, finally accepting that he is Miserea after all. Sofia attempted to kidnap Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez which caused him to go berserk, so Miserea forced him to return to his card form. Unfortunately Grangadez's influence corrupted Kiri which forced Rouga to fight against him to calm down Grangadez and earn his approval. Abilities Disaster Force: Kiri's Disaster Force comes in the form of ice powers, which are agumented by Ice Blade Joker. He can summon snow storms and freeze the ground in an instant, which he often does to announce his appearance and stun his enemies. After his Dark core was destroyed he retains the ability to make the power of the cards real, which is due to his status as an Omni Lord. Deception: '''Kiri is shown to be skilled at deceiving others. He easily tricked Gao into fighting him, pretending to be his former self, and hid his identity as Grim Reaper even after fighting 27 different opponents in broad daylight. Later, he created a plan to trick Disaster into thinking he was still power addicted and evil by claiming Ice Blade, Joker was weak and wanted a replacement (when in fact he now considers Joker his true buddy) and instead trapped Elf Kabala and released all the captive Buddy Monsters that were captured, including Jackknife Dragon, shortly after waking up from a coma. As Miserea, he was able to trick everyone around him, even himself, into thinking that he was an ordinary human. He would later leave, avoiding suspicions from those around him by using his "father" moving away as his alibi to why he had to leave. He was able to do so for thousands of years. '''Strategizing and analysing: Often in his fights, he analyses the field and, despite losing, often enacted plans which would have led him to victory. His ability to analyse the game allows him to understand other player's decks and the various worlds almost immediately. This was shown during his fight against Zanya, a player known to rely on luring his opponents into traps, where he managed to trick Zanya into using his Impact card at the wrong moment, effectively using Zanya's own tactics against him. '''Plant Manipulation: '''He was able to regrow all the trees that Daygala destroyed in an instant. '''Shield Generation: '''He can generate transparent sphere-shaped shield to defend himself against Daygala's attack. '''Force Return: '''He can force monsters to retreat to their cards. '''Mind Manipulation: '''Before Kiri returned to his identity as Miserea, he was living as a normal modern day boy with a father who moved around a lot. This was actually a ruse by Miserea, who was able to manipulate his consciousness into believing he was talking to his father. '''Levitation: '''He's able to make objects float, whether it is due to his buddy skill or not is not known. Gallery Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea (Anime-NC).png|Miserea Kiri's Eng Profile.png|Kiri's English Profile Kiri's profile.png|Kiri's Japanese profile Kenmotsu-Kiri01.png|Drawn by 剣持ちよ Kiri hug attack.png|Kiri greeting Gao with a surprise hug from behind in episode 10 Kiri_frustrated.png|Kiri frustrated for losing Kiri Hyoryu Disaster.PNG|His new appearance after get a dark core deck Kiri_with_Disaster_Force.PNG|Kiri using Disaster Force Kiri_with_Armorknight_Black_Drake.PNG|Kiri with Armorknight Black Drake as his buddy Kiri_with_Demon_Wolf,_Fenrir.PNG|Kiri with Demon Wolf, Fenrir as his buddy Kiri_with_Asmodai.PNG|Kiri with Asmodai Kiri_and_Ice_Blade,_Joker.PNG|Kir with his buddy, Ice Blade, Joker Kiri_as_the_Grim_Reaper.PNG|Kiri as the Grim Reaper Kiri Dark Buddy Skill.PNG|Kiri with his dark buddy skill on. Grim Reaper.gif|Full art of Kiri as the Grim Reaper Kiri Hospital.png|Kiri in the hospital Miseriausingmagic.jpg|Miserea using his power Gao Returns the Favor (BF H episode 28, 22 minutes and 57 seconds).png|Gao returning him a favor Misereafinalhit.png|Miserea's attack INV Third Omni Water Lord, Dark Miserea.png|Miserea's shock to see his Inverse clone. Trivia *It's said in Animage 8/14 that he in its human form is 142 cm tall. *Miserea and Burn Nova are the only Omni Lords to not be used as Buddy Monsters at least once. *Miserea is one of the few Buddy Monsters (along with El Quixote, Captain Answer, Burn Nova, and Variable Cord) whose SD Form actually does disguise his identity as a monster. Buddyfight Records Category:Danger World User Category:Legend World User Category:Protagonists Category:Buddyfighter Category:Disaster Category:Balle du soleil Category:Dungeon World User